In recent years, power conversion apparatuses that convert direct current (DC) power, generated with an energy source such as sunlight or wind, into alternating current (AC) power for connection to a commercial power grid have become more common. Power conversion apparatuses that use switching methods are known.
In a power conversion apparatus using a switching method, noise is generated by on/off control of a switching element in a DC/DC converter or the like. In such a power conversion apparatus, the amount of noise leaking out of the power conversion apparatus is reduced through use of a noise filter (Patent Literature (PTL) 1).